Purposal Filled with less words
by ccc102
Summary: After reading Darcy's letter, Elizabeth is regretting her harsh refusal of Darcy as she is walking around Longbourne. She encounters Darcy who kisses her and forces her hand when Elizabeth refuses him again overwhelmed with emotion. They are seen by Elizabeth's mother an younger sisters, and Elizabeth now has no choice. Darcy is a little oc, but still adores/ loves Lizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Pride and prejudice

Chapter 1

I was walking in the gardens further away from longbourn, still pondering the contents of Mr. Darcy's letter. To think that I could have been so blind and wrong about the man. How could I have been so easily deceived by Wickham? I thought back to Mr. Darcy's proposal, how strange his wording was to insult me, yet express his "ardent love" for me all in one speech. Yet I refused him. No I did and said more than just a simple refusal. How abominable I was then to snub him so cruely.

The last man I could ever be prevailed upon to marry... no Mr. Collins fills that slot. But how could I have declared him so cold and unfeeling when he is nothing but loyal and protective of his sister. Again, Wickham is to blame for the Darcys' suffering and I sided with the cruel Wickham. I must confess myself ashamed.

I started walking back to the house, while regretting my words and wondering if I'll ever be able to see Mr. Darcy again to take them back and ask for forgiveness. My wish must have come true because I heard a twig snap once Longbourn had come into view. I whirled around into a broad chest. I looked up and up to see the tall and handsome Mr. Darcy standing right in front of me. I quickly jumped back curtseying, "Mr. Darcy" I greeted.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles while saying "Elizabeth." I was startled at his using of my Christian name.

Once I regrouped I quickly went straight to atoning for my actions. "Mr. Darcy, please forgive me for how abominable I acted at our last meeting at Rosings. After reading your letter I could not help but feel ashamed at how I had treated you. Please allow me to express my regret and my belief in every word you wrote in your letter. I am truly sorry for having believed Wickham..."

"Miss Elizabeth, there is no need for me to forgive you. Every word you said about me was true. I have already expressed why our union would be ridiculed, however, I cannot live without you and I need you."He leered at me.

I gasped not expecting a renual of his proposal. "Mr. Darcy, I do not know how to respond."

"Say yes. Tell me that you will marry me and be my wife." He said while moving closer to me.

"This is too sudden. I need time." I said while panicking.

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders, "You must marry me. I won't let you go his time." He growled.

In response to his domineering way I became offensive saying "And you expect me to forget your hand in ruining my sister's happiness! And just a few minutes before I was regretting my words to you, but you will always be a highhanded, proud, pompous, ungentlemanlike.."

Suddenly he growled and crushed his lips against mine. I beat my hands against his chest trying to push him away, but he was too strong. He pulled away only to push me against a tree.

He started kissing down my next growling "No, this is ungentlemanlike. Say yes to me and I will try and control myself."

"No" I said turning my head away. But he grabbed my chin and forsted my lips to meet his while he grabbed my two hands in a strong grip with one hand.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way then, my love." he whispered in my ear while nibbling on my earlobe. I had no idea what he meant, but this did not prevent my fear. He tugged me down the path in view of Longbourn. Once near the house he put an arm arm my waist pulling me to his chest. His lips crashed against mine when I heard the gasps and wails of women. Mr. Darcy quickly released me and I turned to see Kitty, Lydia, and oh my My mother all in an uproar at what they had witnessed.

My mother was wailing and Lydia went prancing around announcing "Elizabeth is ruined!"

I was in shock as I turned to Mr. Darcy. I was about to slap him, but he grapped my wrist before it could strike him and said "You better think twice before you strike your future husband. I may not be so forgiving." With these words I pulled my hand away from his grasp and ran off, but not before I could see the smirk on his face. _Soon I will have to be Mrs. Darcy; there is no doubt about it, or else I risk not only my own reputation, but that of my sisters too. and I can't do that to them._

Darcy pov

I knew that Elizabeth would be mad at me, but she will eventually forgive me. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her again and I needed to find a way to secure her hand. _I will not regrett my actions._

I entered Longbourn and requested an audience with Mr. Bennet. After being announced to Mr. Bennet, I walked in and bowed in greeting. Mr. Bennet motioned for me to sit. He silently accessed me with the same sharp eye as his daughter.

I decided to jump straight to the point of my requesting an audience. "Mr. Bennet I have come to ask for the hand of your second eldest daughter Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet was a bit shocked for a moment until his wife barged in in hysterics announcing, "Oh! we are all in uproar. Lizzy is ruined! She will grow an old maid; a spinster! We will all be thrown out of the house when you die with no where to go..."

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet stopped her. "We have company here." He then addressed me saying, "I am sorry for the interruption Mr. Darcy. Please continue with what you were saying."

"Oh! Mr. Darcy you must marry Lizzy. after all you kissed her. You wouldn't be so unhonorable as to leave her." Mrs. Bennet declared.

I turned to Mrs. Bennet and said, "You are right, Mrs. Bennet. I have come here with the intention of asking for your daughter's hand. I am sorry for my lack of tact for not requesting a private audience with her when I proposed to Elizabeth. I could understand how you would have thought me to be trying to seduce your daughter, but I was caught up in the moment of her assent."

"So it is settled you two are to be married." Mrs. Bennet said about to burst with joy.

"Yes, I have already obtained a special license and hope to marry within this month." I said turning back to Mr. Bennet.

"So soon!" Mrs. Bennet gasped, " But what is the hurry."

"I wish to return to my estate by the end of this month for business, and I hope to return with my wife by my side."

"Well I must start planning now!" with that left the library calling for her daughters and exclaiming "ten thousand a year. Oh my Lizzy has done well. What fine carriages and clothes she will have!"

I turned my attention back to Mr. Bennet who looked displeased. "You can not expect me to be happy with this turn of events. My Lizzy is very dear to me, and if you hurt her I will go after you." He warned. "However, you are the type of man of which I can not refuse, so I grant you permission to marry my daughter. But you better not do anything to harm her, understand" he said sternly.

"yes, sir. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her, on my honor."

After Mr. Bennet's threat we spent the rest of the time going over the marriage settlements. I left Longbourn engaged to marry the last Saturday of the month. I noticed that Elizabeth had yet to return so I mounted on my horse and rode of in the direction she ran. I hoped to make her understand my actions and have her submit to my will.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth pov

The audacity of that man. And to think I was just tryng to make amends for my actions in Ramsgate. Begging for _his _forgiveness. Uh. It makes me sick and now I must marry the most proud, highhnded man in all of England. How can he say he loves me after forcing my hand the way he did. While meditating and fuming more over my situation, I heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. I wanted to remain alone and wished to talk to no one, so I hid behind a tree away from the open path. At the exact moment a reached my intended hiding spot, a large black stallion cae into my view, and mounted on it was...of course... - the last man I wished to see. I hoped that he would continue on, but he stopped on the dirt path in front of me.

It is impossible for him to spot me from where I am, I think I will be safe for now. Then why is he dismounting, I thought panicking as he jumped down from his horse. I tried to remain as silent as possible as I witnessed him bend over and pick something blue off of the grown. I gasped when I realised it was my bonnet.

Huge mistake on my part for suddenly his head whipped around as he percieved my gasp. "Elizabeth, I know you are here. Stop hiding and come to me." I had no intention of revealing myself. Not a chance, I am too stubborn and he knows it. "Darling, I know you are angry with me, but please let me explain and make amends." I scoffed, unabe to remain silent, as he described me as being merely angry with him.

His ears were to sharp to not hear me, and he started walking towards my direction. Alarmed, I took off and ran in the opposite direction. He quickly spotted me and sprinted after me. I quickly heard his steps becoming closer to me and could feel is presence gaining on me, until I was grabbed harshly by the waist and pulled into a hard chest. "Don't ever run from me when I call you, Elizabeth." he growled in my ear.

I kept struggling against him, but he just held me tighter and closer to his body until my fight waned. "Are you finished?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

This just made me angrier that he found amusement in this situation and was mocking me. I started kicking and thrashing some more with renewed vigor, but he simple pressed me against a tree and ground his body against my back with my arms trapped between my back and his torso. "I am a lot stronger than you, Elizabeth, fighting me will get you no where. I suggest you cease your attempts."

"Do not call me Elizabeth; you have no right!" I retaliated.

"Oh, but _Elizabeth,_" he tisked. "That is where you are wrong. I know of how much you detest being wrong, but you see, you are now my betrothed. I have as much right as your family to call you by your most intimate name." He finished stating in a husky voice.

"My father has not consented to our marrige yet." I spit back.

"Wrong again, dearest. I have just recently aquired your father's blessing and a special liscense that he has permitted me to use the last saturday of the month for our most awaited marriage."

"But that is in two weeks, to soon to be deemed proper." I sputtered panicked.

"If it were my final descision I would have us married today at the chapel, and you in my bed by this evening." he whispered in by my ear seductively kissing down my neck. I shivered at his actions and stiffened at his words. His kisses became more succulent as he worked his way to my collarbone and he turned me to face him.

"Stop." I said pushing against is chest, "we are not married yet, you may not take liberties with me."

He pulled away and looked at me intensly with eyes dark with lust. "Liberties will be willingly granted in two weeks, though. So what is to stop me from tasting a little now." He said capturing my lips in a gentle and seductive kiss.

Once he released my lips I shot back with loathing, "You are mstaken, sir, if you think liberties will be _willingly _given." Suddenly his grip on me tightned and he captured my lips again in a hungry kiss, trying to force my lips apart.

Darcy pov

I snapped after hearing her hatefilled words, and kissed her hungrily. I wanted her. I want her to love me, be as infatuated with me as I am obsessed with her. I want to posses her body and soul. I grew more and more animalistic trying to force her lips apart by biting her lower lip so I can force my tongue in her mouth. My tongue forced her's to submitt as I dominated the kiss. I pressed her harder against the tree and ground my growing arousal against her abdomen. I heard her gasp at the foreign feel of my hardness against her. I released her lips to allow her to breath, and grabbed her hand in mine. She was panting heavily with swollen lips, and I gave a smirk as I placed her hand over my erection and forced her to grope me.

"Do you feel this. Thisis what you do to me." I hoarsely told her. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her face away from me, but I grabbed her chin with my other hand ad forced her to face me. "Open your eyes." I demanded. She shook her head stubbornly. "Look at me." I said intensely enough that she tentative peeked. I caught her gaze with mine and trapped her with my passionate filled eyes. "You will be mine in two weeks, so I suggest you succumb to the fact quickly."

"And what happens if I refuse to concede."

In response, I realeased the hand grabbing my arousal and roughly cupped her sex with my newly free hand, and said, "Then I will have to make you obey the hard way. I like it when you challenge me anyways." I started to rub her through her dress and she whimpered in response. "You like this don't you. You are not as indifferent to me as you vow you are." I added more pressure and she moaned louder. "Why I recall you regretting your words to me earlier today and asking me for forgiveness. I believe you would have accepted my second purposal if I had the strengthn to wait a little longer for you. However, I have agonzised over wanting you for months now. I have dreamt of you for endless fitful nights. You will come to find that I am quite short tempered and impatient sometimes, but ask any of my close relatives and they will tell you how fierce and loyal of a lover I am."I finished running my hands up to her chest and cupping her breasts.

Her moans increased in volume as I massaged her breasts through her clothing and nibbled at her neck. "Do not mistake me as a brute, Elizabeth. I love you, and for you I will do and give anything. You have a lot of controll over me, even if you do not realise it."

Elizabeth pov.

I did not understand my body's reaction to his touch, but all I knew is I did not want him to stop caressing me.

"In..in that case.. I will have to test my...oohh.." I couldn't finish without groaning in pleasure. "control over you."

"Love, you will soon find out that I can deny you nothing." He said going back to his task. I kissed back down my neck to the tops of my dress. I grabbed his hair forcing him to stay put. He chuckled, "Do not worry mmy love, we will have plenty of time for me to teach you the pleasures of the flesh before our wedding night."

"Whaa.. what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

He gently caressed my check with his hand and looked adoringly into my eyes and said, "Oh my little innocent dove, You have much to learn about the ways between a man and a woman. That is why I am going to teach you. I will give you a lesson, hopefully each day before our wedding, so on our wedding night and every night after you will have a little bit of experience that you won't be completly frightened out of you wits."

"But, sir, is that not higly improper? I am sure my mother will tell me what is to be expected of me, and I could also consult my aunt on the matter." I mumbled blushing a dark shade of red. I cannot believe we are discussing this.

"Don't be embarrased" he said noticing my blush with a smirk. "How about you consult your mother and aunt first and I will meet you tomorrow moring while you are on one of your walks. Then you can tell me what they have told you, and I will decided if it is sufficient enough information or not."

"But, sir, I will not be able to aquire my Aunt's..euh.. advice on the matter that soon. Allow me at least four days to collect as much information as I can, and then you may judge the matter."

He seemed to be comtimplating my words for a minute, until he gave me an affirmative smile and agreed "Fine. You have four days, and that is all for I cannot stand to be parted from your proximity for long. I will call on you Thursday."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, then tucking my hand into the crook of his elbow and led me back to the path. We conversed congenially about all that is proper: literature, music, etc. Just like that Mr. Darcy went back to his gentlemanlyand proper facade. The Mr. Darcy I met in the woods, I knew was barely being contained. How could I have judged this man so wrong, thinking him to be only a stern and proud grump? How is it that Jane and Charlotte were able to recognize his constant gaze upon me as a passionate and loving gaze? My head continued to spin with these thoughts as we parted ways on the path, me to longbourne and him back to Netherfield.


End file.
